


Zero gravity

by Cicuta_virosa



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: F/M, Zero-gravity sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 18:40:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16247534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cicuta_virosa/pseuds/Cicuta_virosa
Summary: Zero-gravity sex isn't as easy as fantasy would let believe, but that's ok. A challenge never stopped Julian.





	Zero gravity

Sex in zero gravity, or in gravity-setting smaller than usual, isn’t exactly a new idea. Humanity is wired in such a way that it was probably the second idea they had once they realized how gravity worked!

But Julian never experienced it himself. This isn’t the 20th century anymore: today every starship, no matter how small, has a generator of gravity.

A relationship with Melora changes that. In Earth’s gravity, she can’t even move a foot without mechanical assistance! So it’s in the Elaysian homeworld gravity that they join.

It’s complicated, it’s inelegant and a little awkward.

And it’s so fun. He had never laughed so much during sex, as he lose once again his grip on a hook and starts to float, as she demonstrates how to push and how to use the settings. Melora is different here, less burdened by her fear to be judged by her limitations.

She jokes that she should tie him to her bed and just ride him, if he can’t stop himself from floating away, and he can’t hide his reaction to her words.

It certainly isn’t one of his best performance, that first time. But it becomes one of his fondest memories.


End file.
